Ella Whiskers
Whiskers Ella(VWF095) was born on August 26, 2005 in the Whiskers. Her mother was the dominant female Flower and her father was the dominant male Zaphod. Her littermates included one sister named Billy(VWF093) and two brothers named Baker(VWM096) and Miles(VWM094). All of the pups survived to adulthood. After the Whiskers split up in December 2006, Ella along with some of her sisters mated with rovers and all got pregant. The two separated halves reunited. Shortly afterwards, on January 25, 2007, Ella's mother Flower was bitten by a snake and died. The next day Ella's half-sister Rocket Dog became the dominant female of the Whiskers. Not long afterwards Ella and the other pregnant females, Hawkeye, Petra, Flo and Finn, all gave birth to a mixed litter on February 1, 2007. The pups were named Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Chiriqui, Rufus, Etosha and Murray. The mother of each pup was never discovered. The next month the mob split up again and never regrouped. Ella's half-sister Monkulus took charge of the spliter group called the Aztecs. Ella's sister Billy joined the Aztecs, but Ella, Baker and Miles remained in the Whiskers. Eventually Ella's two brothers left the group along with three other males and joined the Commandos. In 2008 Ella started became a target for eviction. Rocket Dog evicted Ella in January along with Wiley Kat. However, Rocket Dog aborted her litter and allowed Ella to rejoin the group. Ella gave birth on February 8, 2008, to one female named Oriole and two males named Marico and Sabota. In April Rocket Dog was run over by a car on the main street and sadly died. Ella became the new dominant female. In June 2008 all of the adult Whiskers males left the group to join the Lazuli Mob. A Lazuli male called Thundercat joined the Whiskers after the five Whiskers males kicked him out of his group. by the time this happened the Whiskers were down to only seven members; Ella, Thundercat, Nugget, Juno, Oriole, Sabota and Marico. But Ella was quick to bring up the family's numbers. On July 29, 2008, she gave birth to a male pup named Savuka. Then on October 14, 2008 Ella gave birth to six pups, three females named McGee, Enili and Popple and three males named Rozza, Gump and Pamplemouse. All of the pups survived. Ella's next litter came in January, 2009, when she gave birth to Marxxs, VWM137, Mimaji and Pitio. They were all males. The Whiskers encountered the Kung Fu group in March. The fight went on for almost an hour before the Whiskers were forced to retreat. Unfortunately, Popple and Pamplemousse disappeared after the battle. Then in April, VWM137 was predated. During the harsh winter Nugget, Juno, Sabota, Marico and Savuka left and formed a roving coalition. But Ella continued to successfully reproduce. On September 8, 2009, she gave birth Rosco, Bertle and Moe. Her next litter came on November 25, 2009, when she gave birth to six pups named Princess Madcat, Rosie, Blonzig, Penetrant, Naggapatzi and VWM148. Unfortunately, VWM148 died in Janaury 2010. McGee gave birth to five pups that same month after mating with Toyota males. However, all of them were abandoned. On February 23, 2010, Ella gave birth to another litter. This time there were five pups, named VWM149, The Sphinx, Bearslayer, VWP152 and Rafiki on February 23, 2010. Then in August 2010 Ella gave birth to VWP154, Pat McGroin, VWP156 and Ivoj Nob. That same month VWM149 died. Ella's two daughters, Enili and Bertle, both gave birth to a litter of pups. But pregnant Ella killed all the pups to safeguard her own. Within that same month one of Ella's pups, VWP156, was predated and two of her other children McGree and Moe left the group. In October Ella gave birth to Madiba, Ernesto, Nanageddon and Treva The Renewer. In Janaury 2011, she gave birth to a large litter including Darigaaz The Igniter, Crosis The Purger, Rith The Awakener, Dromar The Banisher and Big Pimpin'. In March 2011 Ella's daughter Oriole became pregnant again and gave birth. But Ella was also pregnant and killed Oriole's litter. That same month Rafiki was evicted and Last Seen. In April 2011, Ella gave birth to Handsome Devil, Mr. Shankly, Razzmattazz and Jobin. Sadly in May 2011cNanageddon died. In June Ella disappeared from the group for two weeks, by then her eldest daughter Oriole establisted dominance of the Whiskers, effectively ending Ella's three year tenure as the group's dominant female . Ella eventually returned to the group but was unable to reclaim dominance. Oriole's reign was short, she was quickly overthrown by Enili. Enili then evicted Ella from the group. After Enili gave birth she allowed Ella back into the mob. Ella was seen babysitting her daughter's pups. By August 2011 Ella had gotten pregnant again, but she aborted her litter. She was evicted again along with Oriole, Rosco, Bertle, Blonzing and Naggapatzi within the following months. Ella was absent in December 2011 but managed to rejoin the group in Janaury 2012. However that same month she was evicted again by her pregnant daughter Enili, along with Oriole, Rosco, Bertle and Blonzig. Ella was considered Last Seen. Queens Surprisingly, Ella and her daughters reappared in an encounter with the Pandora in April 2012. They were in the company of two wild males. Their new group became known as the Queens. Ella had established herself as the dominant female of the group. However the Queens sadly became infected with TB. Ella was among the infected. The Queens were of longer followed after May 2012. Ella was considered Last Seen on June 12, 2012, heavily infected with TB. Meerkat Manor Ella appeared in the second season of Meerkat Manor as a pup named Mango. She was seen during the early episodes foraging with the adults and being picked on by her brother Attila(Baker). She was last seen that season in the episode United We Stand, alerting the Whiskers of a cape cobra. In season 3, Ella was mainly a background meerkat, but she might have played pregnant Daisy or Maybeline during the middle of the season. In season four Ella returned to the screens with a bigger role. She played as Sophie, who was played by other meerkats in previous seasons. She was the primary babysitter and biggest attraction to roving males. In All Manor of Love she met Wilson(Homestar Runner) for the first time. The pair became frequent lovers throughout the rest of the show. Later on in The Family Way, Sophie fell from a tree and injured her paw, but managed to recover. That same episode she was evicted from the group. In the episode The Bodyguard Ella was a part of the mob again and babysat Rocket Dog's pups, along with Axel. In that episode she met up with Wilson again, but he was eventually chased off by Mitch(Machu Pichu). In the following episode, Divided We Fall, Sophie was seen babysitting again. This time she was being helped by Simon(Butch Cassidy). Rocket Dog's pups proved to be real troublemakers. To try and calm them down Sophie and Simon led the pups away to go foraging. However, they encounted the Aztecs led by Maybelline(Monkulus). Sophie and Simon led the pups to a burrow, but discovered it was already home to a snake. Simon took on the snake while Sophie defended the pups from the Aztecs. Eventually Sophie reunited the pups with the family, but Simon had sadly succumbed to a snake bite. Later in the episode The Rovers Return Sophie was evicted from the group by a subordinate female, Wiley Kat. Wiley Kat was then evicted by Rocket Dog, but Sophie allowed Wiley Kat to join up with her. The two pregnant females joined ip with Wilson 'and 'Philippe. But the boys eventually left and Wiley Kat was lost, leaving Sophie all alone. In the episode Home Alone Rocket Dog lost her newest litter to a subordinate female named Rita(Amira), (in reality Rocket Dog only aborted her litter). Rita gave birth to a single pup named Juno. '''But he was often ignored by the group. Thankfully, pregnant Sophie returned to the group and gave birth to three pups, '''Flashman(Marico), Pickle(Oriole) and Chips(Sabota). While babysitting her own pups she also watched over Juno. In the final episode of the show, The Darkest Day, Rocket Dog was bitten by a snake and was unable to lead the group. Sophie took charge and led the group, including the pups, to a new burrow. Rocket Dog managed to join them at the new burrow and started to recover from the snake bite. By the end of the episode it was said that Sophie had the potential of being a great leader "just like Flower and just like Rocket Dog". Litters First litter(Mixed litter) born on February 1, 2007 mothers Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn and Ella Amira (VWF115) Deceased, died on May 6, 2008 from a snake bite Rhogan Josh (VWM114) Last Seen, disappeared in November 2009 Burdock (VWF116) Last Seen, disappeared October 2010 Chiriqui (VWF119) Deceased, May 19, 2007 was predated Squig (VWF118) Last Seen, disappeared in October 2010 Rufus (VWM120) Last Seen in August 2013, former dominant male of Lazuli Etosha (VWM121) Deceased, April 15, 2007 was predated Murray (VWM122) Deceased, died January 2008 from tuberculosis First known litter born on February 7, 2008 fathed by Homestar Runner Marico(VWM126) Last Seen, disappeared in Janaury 2010 Oriole(VWF127),Deceased, died in May 2012. Sabota(VWM128), Last Seen, disappeared in January 2010. Second litter born on July 29, 2008 fathered by Thundercat Savuka(VWM129), Last Seen, He disappeared in December 2009. Third litter born on October 14, 2008 fathered by Thundercat McGee(VWF130) Last Seen, disapeared in September 2010 Rozza(VWM131) Last Seen in July 2014, former member of the Uberkatz Gump(VWM132) Last Seen in July 2015, former dominant male of Uberkatz Enili(VWF133), Deceased, hit by a car in September 2013, former dominant female of Whiskers Pamplemousse(VWM134), Deceased, killed by Kung Fu in March 2009. Popple(VWF135), Deceased, killed by the Kung Fu in March 2009. Fourth litter born on January 4, 2009 fathered by Thundercat Marxxs(VWM136) Last Seen, disappeared in March 2013 VWM137, Deceased, died in April 2009 Mimaji (VWM0138) Deceased, died in December 2011 Pitio(VWM139) Died in July 2016. Former dominant male of Hooligans and Uberkatz. Fifth litter born on Sepetember 8, 2009 fathered by Thundercat Rosco (VWF140), Last Seen, disappeared in June 2012 Bertle (VWF0141), Last Seen, disappeared in September 2012 Moe(VWM142) Last Seen, disappeared in September 2010 Sixth litter born on November 25, 2009 fathered by Thundercat Princess Madcat(VWM143) Last Seen in 2013, former dominant male of Toyota Rosie (VWM144), Last Seen, Janaury 2013 Blonzig(VWF145) Last Seen, disappeared in Janaury 2012 Penetrant, (VWF146), Deceased, died in August 2011 Naggapatzi(VWF147), Last Seen in May 2014, former dominant female of Toyota VWM148, deceased, died in January 2010 Seventh litter born on February 13, 2010 fathered by Thundercat VWM149, killed by a predator in August 2010. The Sphinx (VWM150), Last Seen, October 2012 Bearslayer (VWM151), Last Seen in September 2013 VWP152, Deceased, died in March 2010 Rafiki (VWF153), Last Seen, disappeared in Janaury 2011 Eighth litter born in August 2010 fathered by Unknown VWP154, Deceased, died in October 2010 Pat McGroin (VWM155), Last Seen in May 2013 VWP156, Deceased, predated in September 2010 Ivoj Nob (VWM157), Last Seen, October 2012 Nineth litter born on October 2010 fathered by Unknown Madiba (VWM158), Deceased, died in March 2012 Ernesto (VWM159), Last Seen, disappeared in February 2013 Nanageddon (VWF160), Deceased, Died in May 2011 Treva The Renewer (VWF161), Last Seen in September 2013 with TB Tenth litter born on Janaury 2011 fathered by Unknown Darigaaz The Igniter (VWM162), Last Seen, disappeared in December 2012 Crosis The Purger (VWM163), Last Seen, disappeared in October 2012 Rith The Awakener (VWF164), Last Seen, disappeared Dromar The Banisher (VWM165), Deceased, died in December 2011 Big Pimpin' (VWM166), Last Seen, Disappeared in February 2013 Eleventh litter born on April 2011 fathered by Unknwon Handsome Devil (VWM167), Last Seen in December 2013 Razzmattazz (VWF168), Last Seen, in October 2012 Mr. Shankly (VWM169), Deceased, died in December 2011 Jobin (VWM170), Deceased, Predated in November 2011 Links Whiskers Mob Queens Mob Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Queens meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats